Just Like Your Dad
by Sparkling.Pink.Headphones
Summary: Future!Niff. Jeff talks with his 14-year-old son about his life at Dalton Academy. Adorableness ensues. Father/son fluff! Prompt for Niff Week.


**A/N:** _More fluff! Yay! :D_

* * *

"Hunter! Come down here for a minute, son!" Jeff called upstairs to his 14-year-old boy.

It still amazes him sometimes that he and Nick have raised a kid together. He remembers when they got that acceptance letter from the adoption agency; he and his husband couldn't have been happier. Although Hunter wasn't their actual son, it sure felt like he was. Crazy amounts of energy (like Jeff), enough discipline to sit down and finish work (like Nick), and, the most hilarious of all, the ability to dance and sing like his parents.

He saw the flash of sandy brown hair rush down the stairs and caught him by his shoulders before he toppled over. "Woah, son, don't run down the stairs. We don't want you breaking your head open." Jeff gave his son an amused smile.

"Sorry, dad," he said, "What's up? Did you need something?"

"Now why is it that I have to have something important to happen for you to come down here and talk with your old man?" Jeff wasn't too old…well, at least, he hoped forty wasn't too old. But, then again, times are changing.

Hunter plopped down onto the couch next to his dad. Jeff saw the sparkle in his eyes. It was uncanny how many physical traits he had that reminded him of Nick. The pale skin, the wide smile, and of course, the bright sparkly eyes.

"So, how's school going for you?" he asked, "We never really got to talk about your first day of high school."

"Dad, I started high school 3 months ago." His son deadpanned.

"I know, and we never got to talk about it," he smirked. He and his son had a very lighthearted relationship; most of the time they played on sarcasm and cracked amusing jokes with each other.

Hunter continued along in his fathers' footsteps and decided to enroll at Dalton Academy. He had wanted to attend ever since his dads told him of their freshman year stories (which were filled with hard work and Warbler competitions). To say the least, Hunter was having a blast. Sure, the work was pretty tough, but it was worth it to be with awesome friends and sing with the Warblers (yes, indeed, he got in, after hours of practice on his audition song).

He told his father about the past few weeks in being with the Warblers; how they're composing a medley for sectionals this year ("It's so awesome dad! We're gonna kill at sectionals with this one!") and how him and his roommate Ashton have been putting together study groups so they don't fall behind on their studies ("Glad I made this study group. Avery's been helping me with my Chem work. I think I'm getting it now."). Jeff smiled at his son; he was so proud of him for being so successful.

He noticed that Hunter didn't really say much else about his friends at school. He decided to ask the big question on his mind, "So, is there anyone else new that you've met? Someone you wanna talk about?"

Hunter's cheeks turned slightly pink, "Um, I don't think so. I've probably talked a lot about my friends already."

"You sure there isn't one in particular you want to talk about? A girl from Crawford, perhaps?" Jeff knew he was prying, but he saw Hunter chatting excitedly with a redhead girl the other day; he just wanted to know.

The immediate blush that Hunter had on his face really didn't help him either. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on! Don't be embarrassed. I saw you talking to her a few days ago. I'm just curious." Jeff saw Hunter sink into his seat and fold his arms over his chest. "Okay, what's her name, at least?"

Hunter eyed his father, kind of annoyed that his father wanted to know his personal life, "Kaitlyn…"

Jeff grinned, "So, what do you like about this Kaitlyn?"

"Dad, can we not?" his blush grew darker, "She's just a girl I met. She doesn't mean anything."

"I think your pink cheeks are betraying you." Hunter grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. His father laughed at his actions. His shyness is another trait that reminds him of Nick.

He heard the sound of a key unlocking the door. _Speaking of which_, he thought as he saw Nick walk in through the front door.

"Hey," Jeff called out. His husband walked into the family room, dress shirt and tie still neat and clean.

"Hi," Nick smiled and leaned down to kiss his husband.

"Nicky, sweetie, wanna hear something interesting I learned today?" Jeff teased Hunter.

"NO!" Hunter took the pillow he had and placed it over his father's face, embarrassed by the thought of both his dads knowing about his crush.

"Hunter," Nick scolded him as he pushed him off of Jeff. But, seeing Jeff's mischievous grin, he knew it had something to do with Hunter. He saw Hunter curl up into a ball on the edge of the couch, "What's going on?"

"Our little boy has a crush on a girl," Jeff told Nick, with his son sinking into the couch once again, hiding his face.

Nick laughed, "Oh, really?" he sat over in the chair adjacent to the couch, "What's her name?"

Hunter is still hiding his face, but Jeff decides to answer for him, "Her name is Kaitlyn. I saw her the other day. She's very cute."

"Dad!" Hunter whined, earning a laugh from both his parents.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be embarrassed. Your father is just teasing you." Nick gave his son a smile, "besides, if I saw her, I would probably say the same thing."

Hunter still hid behind the pillow, but at least he was giving his parents eye contact.

"So," Nick started, "what makes this Kaitlyn so special?"

"Well…" Hunter was hesitant to answer, "She's fun to hang around. She likes the same music I do. And she's the captain of the dance team at Crawford."

"A dance captain! She must like to perform, too, huh?" Nick gave Hunter a knowing look.

He sighed and looked between both of his dads, "Just don't start acting like this is a big deal, okay? We're just friends right now. Nothing's happening."

"Is something going to happen that I should know about?" Nick asked, very curious.

Hunter started falling over his words, "No, I mean—well, I was—there's this winter social in a few weeks, and—"

Jeff's smile crept back up to his face, "You're going to ask her to be your date?"

Hunter's blush came back with a vengeance, "Well…yes." He hid behind the pillow again.

The pair squealed over their son. They knew this moment would come. Their boy is finally growing, going out on dates and becoming an adult. And they knew, once this moment hit, that they would enjoy messing with their son as much as possible about his crushes.

"He's going to his first social with a girl!" Nick squealed. The smile on his face was so bright and happy. Hunter laughed at his father's excitement.

"You know what this mean, right?" Jeff inquired.

Hunter looked confused, "No…what does this mean?"

"It means you're growing up." Nick answered, "Which means…"

"It's time for us to sit down and give you 'the talk'." Jeff finished for him.

Hunter knew which talk they were talking about, "Nope, no we're not—"

"Hunter—" Nick started, but Hunter was getting up from the couch, running away from the dreaded disaster he knew was coming.

"NOPE, LALALALA, I'M NOT LISTENING!" he ran up the stairs to him room, leaving a pair of amused fathers downstairs.

"Do you ever think he'll actually sit down with us and talk?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," he stated, giving his husband a peck on the lips, "once you stop teasing him about his crushes."

Jeff chuckled, "I don't think that'll ever happen."

Nick smiled, "I don't think so either."


End file.
